Jewoo
Jewoo (제우, '' Jeu'') is a character in Denma. He has the same name as Jewoo of Captain Hardok. He's Lieutenant of Bellarian Space Defense. Biography Past He goes Hawk and greets. Hawk thinks God won't stand a chance. God goes to May to hold a bouquet to make a real confession, but she's already his girlfriend. He belongs the Space Defense Command. God eats the flowers and goes to somewhere. He says God is just as weird as the rumors say. Seriously, that is the worst timing. God look jealous at the relationship between the two. God thinks he'll harass him. God sees his profile, who's young, tall, and handsome, used to be in the special forces, now in a doctoral program. God is so eager to steal May from him. So God come up with the idea to deploy May's boyfriend to the deskworks of United Universe Keeper Army so that he'd be serving on another planet. All God had to do was register his name on a list on the military network. God mean, it's easy enough for him because he was the head of Angel program. Plus the army of planet Bella was busy enough not to care about personnel transfers. Hawk can't do anything because the brigadier general of the Space Defense Command is above his rank. Hawk said to him that he'll put him on the list of returners in 5 months. God comforts May. May sighs because she can't reach him. May calls Hawk. Hawk says his personal line still not working because it seems like there's a network problem at the mission site. And Hawk says the bulletin board of the Space Defense Command says every troop is safe. May misses him while watching the cat in the keychain. The cat is just like God's appearance in current time. And 3 months had gone by. There was no one who ever got a designer certificate only 3 months after graduating designer school. The hair salon boss really made it happen, but more importantly, it was May who made it for herself despite all the hardships. God and May are drunk and go to the park. But May cries and misses him. After taking May back to her place, God couldn't stop thinking about her tears. God again connects to the network and curiouses how he do get him away from May. In planet Thesis, he hang up his phone with May, because he didn't love her. He says he just wanted to spent his military days a little easier with May's uncle on his back, but he couldn't even get him off the list of the peacekeeping troops. The United Universe Keeper Army is heaven, so the kids from the upper class all volunteer to be here, because they can play with noble lady. God says, it's good for him but it's strange. In (40), it's been 5 months since God deployed him to the peacekeeping forces, he says to his comrade that after his 1 year extension the planet Thesis, he'll be discharged, and he'll just be a good citizen of planet Bella when he goes back, so he won't even see Hawk and May's face. His comrade says the duty is easy and safe, and he get paid a whole lot more, and he get to play around with young and beautiful noble ladies, and they even gave him car to drive around. Then the Earl of Limbour, of planet Thesis, he says he and his comrade had coveted his wives. And Earl's bombing space ship murders them. Hawk tells May that he died trying to save his comrade in a battle against terrorists. God thinks he didn't know things would end up like this and he just wanted to make May his, that's why he dispatched him to an office department, not a combat forces and he died. After a few days, May is back to her life. At the bar, May shows God the cat keychain that Jewoo bought her as a gift, and if try pressing it, it makes cute cat sounds "I love you, May! May Cherry Blossom!" And May says her full name is May Cherry Blossom and her mom named her like that because the cherry blossom was in full bloom when she was born, she didn't even think thoroughly, but because of her name, one of things that she has dreamed of since she was a kid is to has an outdoor wedding where there's cherry blossom everywhere, and a lot of people celebrating and blessing her marriage, but he went far away. At the park, May sleeps. God instead of taking May back to her place, he took her his place. As God logged on to the server to delete everything related to his dismissal, he noticed someone in May's room. A staff of hair salon and another staff of hair salon are says that she went out for a drink with God today, but she isn't coming back tonight, and she was going out after her boyfriend died. Their conversation went on for a while. And God was a little too drink, so he sleeps. The next morning, when God woke up from the sound of glass shattering, everything was over. May realized through the Angel server that it was God who sent him. About a year and a half later, God's dummy plans to get a plastic surgery for this dummy's face with new identify, and it shouldn't be a problem accessing the underground clinic. And for a second God thought what it would be a good face to transform into him. About a year later, May returns home. God moonwalks and tries to runs away, at that time, May tells to stop and says she knows who he's. May calls God to him. At the past, God sees a message with the bomb heading to where the culprit is. The message was from a researcher who was with the director of A.N.G.E.L. When the researcher sent a message saying that the researcher was revealing God's identity, he requests to researcher that he tell May to this. The Lieutenant was paralyzed and things got worse by day, but the Space Defense Command couldn't just let such a talented young man die so they implanted his consciousness into the network project that Doctor God was in charge of, but no one really knew how much Lieutenant Jewoo felt for May. 7 months later In 15. A.E. (3-3), Soobin reads to the Puss In Boots for May. May thinks black cat then him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters